falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Fanfiction Wiki:Users and blocking
User rights There are six basic levels of user rights found across Wikia. These are universal, though other levels can be added alongside the six basic levels *'Unregistered/new user:' This level applies to users who have either not registered or have only registered recently. These users may be restricted from editing certain pages. *'Autoconfirmed user:' Autoconfirmed users are the primary userbase of all of Wikia. They can edit nearly all of the pages minus the MediaWiki pages (which govern much of the features on an individual wiki) and pages that have been protected up to administrator status. *'Rollback user:' Rollback users are granted the ability to roll back a number of consecutive edits made by the same person. These flags are typically granted to users deemed trustworthy, and are bestowed by Bureaucrats. However, apart from that extra tool there is no difference between an autoconfirmed user and a rollback user. *'Chatmod:' Chatmods have similar responsibilities to the administrators (explained below). However, they are only able to kick/ban users on the wiki's chat channel, and the rights can be bestowed by both admins and bureaucrats. *'Administrator:' Administrators, sometimes refered to as Sysops (shorthand for System Operator), are the next level of user rights. Users who are administrators have the capacity to protect and unprotect pages, delete pages, edit the MediaWiki space, and block/unblock users. These users are typically chosen by a community vote, but they can be elevated to the status of sysop by wikia staff members if the wiki they are editing is inactive. *'Bureaucrat:' The final level of user rights (minus staff members), bureaucrats are essentially administrators who have been granted the ability to give other users flags as well. A bureaucrat is necessary to elevate any other user, minus chatmod status which can also be granted by admins. Users can have multiple flags at the same time. A chatmod can also be a rollback, and admins usually have rollback status (they are also chatmods by default). Bureaucrats can give bureaucrat status, but it can not be subsequently taken by them. Beyond this, there is the status of staff member. However, only employees of Wikia may hold this status, and because of this it's not included here. Staff members have overarching bureaucrat status on all Wikia wikis, as well as access to the underlying mechanics behind the website itself. It should be noted that although they have different tools, the different users are all considered equal, and should not be treated differently from one another. In order to become and admin or bureaucrat here, one need only apply at the relevant page. Becoming a chatmod or rollback is a matter of asking a local bureaucrat. Blocking If a user's behavior is out of order, they may be prevented from editing and participating in the community. This is termed a 'block'. There are some basic principles behind blocking: *Registered users, i.e. those who have made an account, should be given more serious punishments than anonymous users - they should know better *'Cool-down blocks' are unadvised, but not prohibited *Anybody who has a conflict of interest shouldn't block anyone. If somebody needs a block, warn them and then get another, independent, admin to review weather to block or not *Blocks are designed to prevent further abuse and to highlight the inappropriateness of actions - not to simply punish. As such, they should allow the user an opportunity to return and edit constructively once their block expires. *Users never be blocked from editing their own talk page outright, they should only have this right removed if they are posting disruptive material there while blocked. *For minor offenses, warnings should always precede blocks. *When blocking, always explain to a user why they have been blocked, how long they have been blocked for and how they may appeal Below are defined several levels of offense seriousness. The actual action taken in each case is at the admin's discretion, but should follow the guidelines below: Minor *Article vandalism *Blanking articles *Creating spam articles *Minor personal attack(s) *Trolling, flaming or spamming comments on blog posts *File copyright violations If any of these offenses are committed, a warning should be given. If a user re-offends, a 3 day block should be issued. Any time after this, the block will go up to 1 week and then up by 1 week intervals. Copyright violation is taken very seriously, if images are uploaded with incorrect licenses, the user will receive a warning. If on another occasion they do the same, then a 1 day block should be issued. Further copyright offenses should subsequently follow the guidelines above for other minor offences. Personal attacks, trolling and flaming in Wikia chat will result in a chat-ban. The length of such bans should be the same as the respective block length had such activity occurred on the wiki itself. Chat offenses are not limited to chat-bans, and may result in blocks too. Moderate *Vulgar or sexual edits to articles *Several personal attacks, or a single, more serious personal attack *Blanking multiple pages within a short time period *Creating vulgar spam articles, or multiple spam articles *Prolonged or seriously disruptive flaming In case-by-case issues, a moderate offense can warrant an automatic 2 hour to 3 day block. If a block of less than three days is given, any further block for similar offenses should be 3 days. Any time after this, or in cases where the original block was 3 days, the block will go up to 1 week and then up by 1 week intervals. Major *Racist, sexist, hateful or discriminatory personal attacks or statements *Sexually inappropriate statements, especially about another editor *Multiple major personal attacks *Blanking or seriously vandalising multiple (10+) pages in a short time period *Abuse of administrator/bureaucrat privileges (rights may also be revoked) For these, a 3 day block will be immediately issued from the discovery of the infraction. Depending on seriousness, and at the admin's discretion, blocks can be raised to a whole month. If after a month-long block the user still re-offends, blocks of up to 1 year may be issued. Infinite blocks should never be used. Appealing a block In some cases, you may feel that a block you have received is not fair, or too severe in its length. In these cases you may launch an appeal against either the block itself or the block's length. In the majority of normal cases, a user who is blocked can still edit their own talk page. If you wish to appeal a block, do so by posting an appeal, providing the reason you feel that your block/the length of your block is unfair. An administrator - excluding the administrator who implemented the original block - should then review your reasoning, the original evidence, and may communicate with the original blocking administrator, before coming to a decision - either to uphold the block, remove the block or alter the length of the block. Be warned, blocks may be extended as well as shortened. When a decision is reached, an admin will then post the result explaining the conclusion and reasons why this conclusion was reached. The result of this appeal cannot itself be appealed under anything but extraordinary conditions. If after your appeal, you remain blocked and you continue to disruptively post on your talk page, the ability to edit the page may be withdrawn or your block extended. U